This invention relates to a packaging method for the fixed mounting of an integrated circuit chip on an electronic circuit board, and in particular, to a packaging method which allows for the replacement of an integrated circuit chip carrier on an electronic circuit board utilizing a surface mounted integrated circuit chip socket in a microelectronic apparatus.
In the conventional practice, the electronic components are packaged so that integrated circuit (IC) chips were mounted in small spaces by directly bonding the IC chips by soldering mini flat packages or soldering chip carriers of the lead-less type directly to the surface of a circuit board. This packaging method has been less than satisfactory in that when dealing with components such as ROMs which have unchangeable contents, a comparatively large part of the circuit board must be replaced with a new section when a program stored in the ROM is to be altered. Additionally, the circuit board must be replaced in its entirety when chips become defective leading to an increase in the cost of electronic apparatus.
Other conventional methods make use of a flat package type of socket. This socket has also been less than satisfactory because in attaching an IC of the flat package type to a socket, a large packaging area must be utilized therefore making it unfit for a microelectronic apparatus.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a socket and method for packaging an IC chip which overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art devices described above.